ATMs are configured to perform a variety of functions and transactions, including receiving and dispensing currency notes (“notes”). Other types of transaction machines dispense notes and other types of sheets to users such as bank tellers, cashiers and other service providers. Other types of automated transaction machines dispense items such as tickets, travelers checks, vouchers or gaming tickets. Automated transaction machines generally dispense such materials while assessing appropriate charges and credits to the respective accounts of the user, the machine owner or operator and the provider of dispensed currency or materials. As referred to herein, ATMs include any machine or device and related methods of operation and use for carrying out transactions including transfers of value.
ATMs that dispense, or receive and dispense notes other types of sheets or tokens or coins representative of value are generally constructed to prevent access to the supply of sheets or notes within the machine by unauthorized persons. Most ATMs are configured with a secure chest, safe or other lockable enclosure. Access to the secure chest is controlled by a lock or other security device. The chest is typically configured to include or receive multiple storage compartments or containers for different types of notes or items for storage and dispense. A common configuration for note storage within the secure chest is in the form of multiple containers or cassettes or media cassettes for receiving and storing notes in a stack or row and also dispensing notes. Cassettes are manually loaded, for example at the beginning of a business day, with a supply of notes the denomination and number of which is recorded manually or otherwise. The content of a cassette may be determined by the ATM computer programmed to maintain a transaction log or by remote monitoring of the number and type of transactions performed. Also, cassettes may be configured with one or more content sensors or indicators which operate based upon the physical size of a stack or bundle of notes in the cassette or the position of a pressure plate in the cassette which bears against a stack of notes.
When a cassette requires reloading, or required reloading is anticipated for example by monitored status or predicted status based upon usage patterns, the chest is opened and the cassette or cassettes removed, a new supply of notes of the desired currency and denomination loaded, and re-installed into the chest of the ATM, and the chest closed and locked. Some cassettes are also equipped with a lock to control access to the cassette contents. With the cassette or cassettes thus reloaded, this change in status is recorded in the ATM control system and/or monitoring software.
Disadvantages with these configurations include the inability to more precisely control access to cassettes and to accurately and easily determine and record cassette status.